Final Fantasy Yokai
by fan.writer.in.disguise
Summary: When a strange girl and a small boy with a fox tail show up in Mako Reactor 0, Zack soon realizes life isn't going to be normal ever again. Especially since his mentor, Angeal, seems to recognize the girl.
1. Prelude

**Author's note:** As a commission from Kookia, here is a Zack/Kagome story with a twist. Sorry it took so long to get so little out!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Inuyasha.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Prelude**

Act II of Loveless… (Story)

_Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded  
His life is saved, however  
By a woman of the opposing nation_

He begins a life of seclusion with her  
Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss

But as happiness grows, so does guilt  
Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends

_____________________________________________

"Do you have to go Kagome?" Shippo half-asked, half whined as he hung of the young teen's shoulder as she walked away from the village and towards the Bone Eater's Well.

"It's just for a couple of days." She assured the young fox yokai as "I'll be back before you know it, with all kinds of treats."

"Including candy?" She smiled and looked over to him as they crested the hill overlooking the mysterious well. Over the past year, the young yokai had grown extremely close to her. Not as a brother, but, as weird as it sounded, like a son. Well, it sounded weird to her, a modern-day girl who thought girls should only be having kids in their 20s, but in the Feudal era, there was nothing wrong with 16-year-old girls being mothers.

"Yes, including candy." Her smile disappeared as she looked back to watch where she was going, and saw three orange balls. "Are those yokai?" She stopped halfway down the hills as the balls bounced of their own accord. They were alive, there was no doubt about that, but she didn't have that strange feeling that she got around yokai.

"I don't think so…" Shippo said as he dropped to the ground.

Kagome frowned as he started to walk towards the balls. "Shippo, don't." She called out, but the young kitsune didn't heed her. She huffed for a moment before following him tempted to run and pick him up when the balls started to bounce towards them. There was nothing to cause her to think they were bad, but something wasn't right about them. However, she quickly forgot about them when she heard a strange mechanical whirr. She looked over towards the tree line and saw a strange robot. It had a small head, with an optic and a long barrel gun, a shield that protected whatever was behind it, and two tracks on either side.

"Kagome, what is that…" Shippo said, a little fear tingeing his voice as it looked towards her and Shippo. Briefly, she remembered he wouldn't even begin to understand what a robot was. But that was pushed out of her mind as the robot shot something towards the two of them. She only had a moment to think as the artillery shell flew the ten yards or so towards them.

She snatched Shippo off the ground and ran for the nearest shelter, which was the Well. The forgotten balls bounced up into the air, and she felt something red-hot strike her back as she dived into the well, and the boom of thunder as she fell into the well head first. She noticed the Well wasn't glowing its usual soft purplish pink but a strange sea green color before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

----------------------

"Why are we down here again?" Zack asked as he walked in front of his fellow SOLDIER and mentor, Angeal. Usually he loved going one missions, they were the highlight of being a SOLDIER operative. However, it wasn't much fun just walking around the inside of the Mako Reactor below Sector 0.

"Because Shinra troops reported a Mover RE down here." The 1st Class Soldier replied slightly exasperated. "Your mission is to locate it and destroy it." And his mission was to watch over the exuberant teenager and make sure he didn't damage anything.

Zack paused before turning to face him. "Can't they take care of that?" He had faced those kinds of monsters before, both in simulations and real life. The three bouncing balls were pretty easy, just keep dodging them and firing magic at it and they went down quickly.

"Apparently not." Personally, Angeal found that hard to believe. All monsters in Midgar were easy enough that the regular, non-Mako infused soldiers could take care of them. Most civilians in the slums could defend themselves without any prior training. What was troubling him though, was that a monster had been sighted in Mako Reactor 0 that sat right below the Shinra Headquarters. How could a monster get through security? How did a Mover RE, native to caves in the Western Continent, end up in Midgar in the first place? Something was amiss about this whole situation…

"Shippo?" Both men froze when they heard a girl's voice echo off the steel walls. "Shippo, where are you?"

"This way!" Before Angeal could protest, Zack took off and ran down the twisting and turning halls of the Reactor. "Where are you?" He called out to the girl when he came to a fork in the road.

"Over here!" He grinned as he turned right and continued down the winding corridors into the heart of the reactor. Finally, some action! However, as he turned the last corner, he ran headfirst into someone, sending them both tumbling down to the floor.

"Ow…" He heard someone moan beneath him, and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"You okay?" He asked sheepishly as the girl about his age rubbed her back. He never saw a girl like her. Well, he shouldn't say that, she had normal enough black hair and brown eyes, and her skin was a normal color, if a bit on the tanned side. Her outfit looked strange, with a green short skirt and a shirt that looked slightly like a sailor's uniform.

"I'm fine." She said as she climbed to her feet, dusting of her short green skirt before putting her hands on her hips. "But you should really watch where you're running."

"I'm not the one wondering around a restricted area!" He argued, both amused and surprised. He had every right to be running around here, she obviously didn't. "What are you doing down here anyways?"

The girl frowned, letting her hands drop to her side. "I'm not sure… one minute I in the Well, and the next minute I was climbing out of that green gel stuff. But that doesn't matter," she shook her head, "I need to find Shippo!"

Zack didn't hear the last part when he heard the 'green gel stuff'. "You fell into the Mako?" His eyes darted around, and sure enough he could see bits of Mako on her clothes and in her hair.

"Mako?" She frowned, "I said I fell into a well."

"Zack?" Zack didn't answer her, but looked back when he heard Angeal.

"Over here!" He yelled when he didn't see his mentor. "By the Reactor core! I found some girl,"

"My name is Kagome!" She interrupted but he ignored her for the moment.

"She claims she fell into the Mako." He looked back to the irate… "Kagome? That's a strange name."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Kagome is not a strange name!" Zack paused before offering his hand.

"I'm 2nd class SOLDIER, Zack." She continued frowned but uncrossed her arms and took his hand. "But seriously, are you feeling alright? Headache? Dizziness? Confusion?" He asked. He remembered when he was first doused in Mako when he first joined SOLDIER. It had not been a pleasant experience to say the least. He still swore that he had a thousand voices in his head when he was submerged, all yelling, screaming, and crying, at him for something.

"I'm fine." She said instantly, still frowning. "I just need to find Shippo."

"Kagome!" Kagome was surprised only for a moment when her arms were suddenly holding a thankfully familiar young kitsune. She was too concerned with trying to consol Shippo, who was sobbing about seeing her in the green stuff and worrying about when she didn't wake, that she didn't see the other man that had appeared with Shippo. Zack however had, and was thankful for the older man's appearance.

"She fell into the Mako." Zack managed to say to Angeal before her noticed the child in Kagome's arms. "He has a tail…"

"Don't stare." Angeal chastened him, although he was having the same problem. _"It's impossible…_"


	2. Chapter One

**Author's notes:** I give up, short chapters seem to be my specialty.

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Final fantasy VII, nor Inuyasha. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One **

___________________________________________________________

Shippo was both amazed, and slightly scared as the two men, Zack and Angeal, lead them down the steel corridors. This place was so strange! He had never seen anything like it, even the stories Kagome had told him didn't compare to this! Truth be told, he wish Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were with them. The two men didn't seem mean, actually Zack was kinda funny, he kept looking back at him with a look of surprise, like he never saw a kitsune before. And while Angeal didn't say much, he didn't seem like a bad person. But Shippo knew better, he knew appearances could be deceiving. Just because they seemed like nice people, didn't mean they were. Hence why he wanted the others with them. He would try to protect Kagome, she was like a mother to him! But as strong as he was, he could admit to himself that the others would be handy in a fight.

--

Zack's eye trailed back from the path in front of him to the two behind him and Angeal. More specifically, the little kid, Shippo, sticking close to Kagome. Or at least, he assumed it was a kid. Actually, it kind of looked like a child of a fox and a human. He didn't act like a monster, so mutation from the Mako was out of the question. To his knowledge, if a person, let alone a kid, was exposed to enough mako to mutate, they would probably act like a monster too.

"Staring is rude, you know." He looked up at Kagome, embarrassed that he got caught. To his surprise, there was a small smile on her face, making him pause long enough so he could walk beside her.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that." He apologized, not just to her but also to Shippo. "I just… never saw a kid with a tail…"

Shippo looked back at him "… I never saw a guy with such weird hair." He laughed as Zack pouted.

"It's not my fault!" He argued, "It's like that naturally!" Despite the comment, he smiled when both Shippo and Kagome gave small laughs. Or rather, Kagome chuckled softly, Shippo laughed loudly.

However, Kagome's smile dropped as she looked ahead and saw Angeal walking ahead of them. "Hey, Zack," she said, looking back to the teen beside her, "what can you tell me about Angeal?"

Zack frowned, that was a weird question. "Not much… He's my mentor, well, the mentor really for all 2nd class SOLDIERs, along with some 3rds. He lecturers everyone about doing their job and keeping their SOLDIER honor. Why?"

She looked embarrassed as she frowned and looked away. "No reason… it's just… he reminds me a lot of my dad. His name was Angeal too. Angeal Hewley."

"WHAT?!" Zack stopped, looking from Kagome to Angeal, who was looking back at the trio after his outburst. "Angeal, you're her _dad_?!"

To his surprise, Angeal looked calmly from his shocked student to the embarrassed girl with the confused child hanging on her shoulder. "Is your mother Asako of the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo?" He gave a small smile when she nodded silently. "You were only nine when I left, I'm surprised you remember."

Zack gaped between the two, Angeal was supposed to be the same age as Sephiroth, 25, and Kagome looked like she was 16. _"25 minus 16 equals…"_

"You had a kid when you were 9 years old?!"

Angeal sighed at Zack's outburst. "Time here and there passes differently. A few weeks here is a few years there…" He trailed off as he heard something coming their way, holding up a hand for silence when he heard Zack ready to ask more questions. Zack paused when he saw the serious look on his face, before hearing the same sound. "There's an emergency exit two floors down." Angeal turned back to Zack, " Take Kagome and Shippo to Sector 8."

"Wait…" Kagome protested as Zack grabbed her hand.

"I'll explain everything later." Angeal assured her, "Now go!" Zack tugged Kagome's hand. She hesitated before letting him lead her and Shippo back the way they came, running as fast as she could to keep up with him.

After they ran a good distance away, Zack slowed down to a fast walk, but didn't let go of her hand. "No offense," He started out, "But I can't believe you're Angeal's daughter. I mean, you're…" _"cute" "_a teenager, and he's in his mid twenties."

"You think you're confused!" She gave a small laugh, "I thought my father died seven years ago, and it turns out he was here, in a different time, or maybe a different world, and he hasn't aged at all." The rueful smile died away. Did her mom know? She could never remember her mom really being sad about him leaving, or dying, or whatever was going on.

"Just be glad he's alive."

"Oh Shippo…" She let go of Zack's hand so the kitsune could move from hanging on her shoulder to being held in her arms. It hadn't been a year yet since he lost his father, so it was no wonder to her that he was a bit sore about the subject. He would probably give anything to have his 'Pa' back, and she was the one who was seemingly ungrateful to have her father back. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, she was just extremely confused.

--

Zack pushed the sewer plate aside, and climbed up into a back alley. A quick check on the GPS on his phone confirmed that they made it to Sector 8. "Woah!" He looked back at Shippo after hearing his surprised shout, and saw the boy looking around excited at the city beyond the alleyway before looking back to Kagome. "Is this your world, Kagome?"

There was a hint of a frown on her face as she walked towards the street. "No… but it looks sort of like Tokyo…" As far as Shippo could understand, coming from Feudal Japan. The sky was smoggy, but it smelled different, worse, than the smog in Tokyo. The close compact buildings were a lot like home, except rising up in what seemed like the center of town was a giant building she had never seen before. She turned back to Zack, giving a slight blush when she realized he had been looking at her while she too gaped at the strange settings like Shippo. "Where are we supposed to meet Angeal?"

It was his turn to blush as he scratched his head. "Honestly… I don't know. I know he has an apartment in this sector, but I don't know where." At least, he assumed Angeal had an apartment in Sector 8. Most SOLDIERs had apartments here, since it close to the Shinra Building, and the rent was usually pretty reasonable.

He could always take them to his apartment, it was close by, and Angeal knew where it was. _"It's too bad she's Angeal's daughter..."_ He pushed that thought aside. There were more important things to worry about than wondering if he could get Kagome to go on a date with him. Sure he was a guy, and could appreciate the fact Kagome was a cute girl, but there was a time and a place, even he knew that! _"Besides, she's got a kid!"_ At least, there seemed to be a mother-son relationship between her and Shippo. Or maybe a very strong sister-brother, but he was leaning towards his first thought, the way she was worried about Shippo when he first met her. Even if he was adopted (which he seriously did, Shippo seemed to be at least 7 years old), Kagome probably didn't have the time, or probably the desire, to date.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final fantasy VII, nor Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

___________________________________________________________

Inuyasha frowned as he handed the strange piece of metal to Kagome's mom. He had quickly destroyed the strange metal creature and the orange bouncing balls in his search for Kagome and Shippo. He had gone to her time, thinking she had gone through with her threat of leaving again, only to find that she hadn't. He had mentioned the strange metal creature to her mom, and she had the audacity to ask him to go get the strange symbol that had been on the creature's shield.

His frown strengthened as she looked up with a sad smile on her face. "It's okay Inuyasha, she's probably with her father now."

"_Shinra…"_ Askao sighed as she touched the red and white symbol on the piece of metal, hoping Kagome would forgive her for not telling her the truth why her father left all those years ago. Hoping Angeal was still a SOLDIER and would protect his teenage daughter from the horrors he had told her about.

----

Genesis kept his eyes on his book as he walked through the streets of Midgar. He had memorized the sidewalks with in the first couple of months after he and Angeal moved to the huge city years ago. Mostly so he could have a few extra minutes of peace and solitude to read Loveless.

"Hey Genesis!" The SOLDIER didn't pause, too caught up in the 2nd act. "Genesis!" Someone snatched the book out of his hands, instantly upsetting him. The annoyance didn't fade, only grew, when he recognized Zack 'the puppy'.

"Give me the book, Fair," Genesis demanded, holding his hand out expectantly, "now."

Surprisingly, the messy hair boy gave it over without hesitating. "Could you tell us where Angeal lives?"

Genesis noticed the teenage girl standing beside Zack, and the small boy hanging off her shoulder. Remembering what Angeal had told him about the boy's flirtatious nature, He couldn't commenting. "Did you get her pregnant?" He smirked as both the girl and Zack's face turned bright red.

"What?! NO!"

"Of course not! She's Angeal's daughter!

"Well, he's a better choice for a mate than Inuyasha."

"Shippo!"

Genesis would have laughed at the boy's innocent comment, if Zack's words hadn't caught his attention. "Angeal's…" he whispered, studying the girl closer. This was Kagome? He had thought… It didn't matter what he had thought, not right at the moment anyways. "Does he know your here?"

She nodded her head, the remnants of a blush still on her cheeks. "He told us to wait at his place..."

"Except we don't know where that is." Zack finished for her. "You do, right?"

Genesis smirked, "I'd be in trouble if I didn't, considering we're roommates." SOLDIER instincts made him take a look around, making sure no one had overheard their conversation. Luckily, it was early in the morning. There wasn't a single soul out except for the four of them. "It's this way." He pocketed his book and led them quickly through the streets towards the Loveless avenue.

---

"What is that?" Shippo turned to watch a strange blue metal carriage roll past their group on the street.

"A TRK 400, one of the newest models of trucks, "Zack answered for Kagome, "it's pretty cool, isn't it?"

Shippo looked back over to him, curious. "How do they work? There's nothing pulling them!"

Zack paused for a moment, debating whether or not to explain how a mako-driven engine worked. He barely understood the mechanics himself! He glanced over to Kagome, who had a slight smile on her face as she continued walking with Shippo in her arms, no doubt listening to the conversation. Deciding what to do, he suppressed a grin as he focused on the strange boy and faux-whispered to him "They're magic." He grin broke out as Shippo's eyes widened in child-like curiosity and interest.

"Really? I never heard about that kind of magic before!" Zack was surprised, but caught Shippo as he jumped from Kagome's arms to his and adjusted himself so he was hanging off the back of his shoulder. "Tell me more." The tone was demanding, and Zack had no problem following the order as he weaved a together a fairytale.

Meanwhile, Kagome watched with a smile as Zack told Shippo an outrageous story, which, judging by the big smile on his face, the kitsune was loving it. Shippo was always loved to make new friends, just like any other boy his age regardless of species. But he had learned to be extremely wary, so it was surprising to her how easily he was trusting Zack. For that matter, it was surprising to her how easily she trusted him, how easily she was adjusting to all of this.

"If Angeal knows you're here, then he won't dally long at HQ." Kagome looked up, torn out of her thoughts. Beside her Genesis walked, no longer leading them through the streets, "It's only been a few months since he returned, but he's missed both you and your mother a lot. Kind of relief actually, he hasn't been lecturing us as often as he used to. Fair!" Genesis snapped, making the teenager pause, looking back at the two, surprised he had gotten so far ahead. "Turn left. It's building at the end of the street."

---

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Angeal paused when someone called out, and felt bad he had noticed Sephiroth walking towards him. "Don't tell me your puppy's in trouble again." The silver haired man smirked, but it died away when Angeal shook his head.

"No…" He paused, debating whether or not to tell Sephiroth what had happened. "Let's just say I need to look after a family member that's come to town."

The cryptic answered really got Sephiroth's attention. "You told me Gillian was rather… passionate about not coming to Midgar."

A faint smile passed over Angeal's lips as he remembered his mother's strong hate for Midgar, and Shinra. But despite her dislike, she was very supportive when Angeal decided to join SOLDIER along with Genesis. "No, it's not mother, it's Kagome."

Sephiroth's eye widened for a second. "I guess my reports can be put off for another day. Besides," he helped up the lone white daisy-like flower in his hand, "I was told this should be put into some water.

"You actually accepted a gift from an admirer?" Angeal was surprised, he knew how much his friend disliked the civilians who made him out to be a hero. Especially the one that had 'romantic fantasies' about him.

"This one was different, she made me pay for it." Sephiroth smiled, not saying another word about it while both men walked toward their apartment.


End file.
